Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage generator configuration including a voltage generator which generates a second voltage from a first voltage using a reference voltage and which can be deactivated by using a deactivation signal.
Such voltage generators are used in integrated circuits to generate a regulated internal voltage from an unregulated external voltage, for example. A regulated internal voltage may be needed so that the signal transit times are independent of the external voltage. Such an internal voltage is advantageously generated by using a temperature-dependent and process-dependent reference voltage.
For example, it may be necessary for testing purposes to deactivate the voltage generator and/or to switch it into a state of high resistance.
A voltage generator which generates a second (internal) voltage from a first (external) voltage using a reference voltage and which can be deactivated by using a deactivation signal, is represented in FIG. 2 and described in detail below.
A configuration in which a plurality of voltage generators are connected in a parallel manner and distributed more or less uniformly over the integrated circuit, is represented in FIG. 3 and described in detail below. It can be easily seen from FIG. 3 that the practical realization of such a configuration is associated with a substantial outlay. In addition, it is particularly problematic that several long lines (extending over the entire integrated circuit) must be provided.